Fright Night
by HeartbreakDX
Summary: ShawnBrian. 2nd of Lessons in Love Series. Rather than going to dinner, Brian and Shawn decide to spend their date at Shawn's for a quiet night watching a movie.


Fright Night

Disclaimer: No own

Notes: The second in my Lesson in Love Series. Once again, vote for the pairings you want me to write the top of my profile or on my forum.

8:00 Shawn Michaels picked Brian up for their date, greeting him with a soft peck on the cheek.

"Hey Brian, how are the ribs?" he asked gently, wrapping his arm around the young student's waist.

"Sore but ok." Brian smiled at his teacher. Shawn's smile faltered a bit.

"Do you wanna wait Brian? Rest tonight? We could just watch a movie tonight." Shawn offered, concerned. Thinking, Brian decided that was a good idea and nodded.

"You wanna stay here or come over my place?" Shawn asked, running a hand through the younger man's hair.

"Whatever you want." Brian muttered, lowering his head. Shawn lifted it gently and made Brian meet his eyes.

"I want to know what you want Brian. You're an equal in this." Shawn told him.

"Can we go to your house? I don't have very many movies." Brian said. Smiling, Shawn nodded and led the young man out to his car.

"We have to work on your confidence Bry, you'll need it to make it in the business." Shawn said as he opened the car door like a gentleman for Brian.

"Bry?" Brian asked with a giggle as Shawn got in.

"I thought it sounded cute, like you." Shawn explained, driving down the road.

"I like it." he smiled. Shawn laughed as he pulled into the driveway of his house.

"Come on Bry." he urged softly, helping his injured student into the house. He lay Brian on the couch and sat next to him.

"Is the pain worse?" he asked gently. Brian nodded. Rubbing his arm soothingly, Shawn gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Rib injuries hurt like the devil, serious or not." he told the young man. "Only thing you can do is rest."

Brian nodded and relaxed.

"What movie do you want to watch Kiddo?" Shawn asked the younger man. "I've got pretty much anything you can think of."

"What about something scary?" Brian suggested. Shawn thought for a moment.

"The Omen? Haven't seen that in a while." he said finally.

"Kay." Brian agreed. After Shawn had fired up the DVD player, he shifted Brian so the younger man was laying against his chest, his head pillowed on Shawn's shoulder.

-------------

By the time the movie was over, Brian had fallen asleep on Shawn's chest. Shawn didn't have the hear to wake him so he let the man stay there.

_He looks like an angel when he's asleep. So innocent._ He thought. _He doesn't have alot of the baggage that I do._

Brian shifted on Shawn's chest and Shawn noticed the small frown on the boy's face.

_Wonder what he's dreaming about._ Shawn mused thoughtfully. Brian shifted again on Shawn and gave a soft whine in his sleep. Shawn frowned in concern. When Brian let out a whimper, louder this time, Shawn's concern deepened.

"Bry?" he whispered, touching Brian's arm. Brian didn't wake but moaned and mumbled something.

"Brian?" Shawn questioned, shaking the smaller man. Brian still remained asleep and was becoming even more aggitated.

"Please go away." Brian whined, thrashing about.

"Brian!" Shawn exclaimed, holding him which only caused the young man to struggle more.

"Please don't hurt me...do anything. Dont...please!" Brian pleaded with an imaginary attacker.

"Brian, wake up Kid. Come on Bry, its alright." Shawn urged, shaking him. Brian's eyes snapped open and he broke away from Shawn's gripped, retreating fearfully into a corner.

"Bry." Shawn coaxed softly, moving slowly towards him. "Bry, its Shawn. Its ok Kid, its just Shawn. You know I won't hurt you. Come on Brian."

Brian looked up into Shawn's blue eyes and let his new lover embrace him.

"Hush Bry, it'll be alright. You want to tell me about it?" Shawn asked the shaking younger man.

"Forgot that scary movies gave me nightmares." Brian muttered into Shawn's shoulder. Shawn noticed the grimace on Brian's face.

"Ribs hurt?" he asked. Brian nodded.

"Aw I'm sorry Bry, come on, come back to the couch." Shawn led Brian back to the couch and got him settled down and back to sleep. Before the followed the boy he made a promise to himself.

_I'm never gonna let him get scared again._

**END**


End file.
